


Guilt

by Lady_Psychedelic



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-03
Updated: 2018-09-03
Packaged: 2019-07-06 04:03:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15878142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Psychedelic/pseuds/Lady_Psychedelic
Summary: Oliver thinks of Barry while in bed with Felicity





	Guilt

Think of his smiles, the ones he dedicates every time they see each other. In the easy and simple way with which he laughs, making his eyes light up and everything that is nearby.

Remember his body, so agile and strong. On his naked back, the one she has only seen once by accident and how he would like to touch his skin without the leather standing between them. Remember the smell of his perfume, almost natural and pleasant for him. In his rebellious and silky hair, and in how he would like to run his fingers between them to caress him. An innocent mime, but so longed that it clouds the reason.

Oliver knows he should not think like that about Barry. Because he is wrong, because he is his friend.

Feeling Felicity hug him in a dream in the bed they share since they are together only makes the blame even worse


End file.
